The President & The Photographer
by AusllyBeliever
Summary: You have to cover for a friend. Reader-insert.
1. Part 1

**I attempted to use honorifics... so bear with me. Let me know if there's something I need to change. There's an outfit that goes with this so check out the link on my profile.**

* * *

"Has anyone seen Remi-chan today?" you questioned the other yearbook staff members. They all shook their heads no. A sigh escaped your lips. "Fine. I guess I'll go take pictures since she was the only one who volunteered when I asked two days ago." You grabbed a camera, the bag that went with it, and a press pass from the storage closet before exiting the computer lab designated for the yearbook team.

Grumbling about how no one else was ever willing to get pictures of the Student Council's meetings, you marched down the hall and up the stairs to the Student Council room. This is actually the first time you've ever had to take pictures of the meetings because Remi would always go. Seeing as she's absent today, however, it looks like you're about to get a glimpse of what she experiences.

Outside the door, the vice president stopped you from entering. "I'm sorry, miss. I'm afraid our meetings are restricted to council members only."

Showing him your press pass, you reasoned with him. "I'm just here as a yearbook photographer."

"Forgive me." Maki Kanade raised his hand to his chest and bowed. "Onohara-san is usually the photographer sent to the council's meetings."

"She's absent today, so I'm filling in for her."

"Very well, then. After you." He smiled and gestured for you to enter the room once he opened the door.

Smiling back, you thanked him and walked into the room. Some of the council was still missing but there were a few huddled together discussing something before the meeting began. You did happen to be a little early. Although, it did give you plenty of time to get the camera up and running. After taking a few test shots, it was good to go and the meeting began a minute or so later.

During the meeting, you could feel eyes on you. It was normal to feel this way as a photographer since you move around the room to get pictures with different people and angles. This wasn't the same as that. The president stared at you for a longer amount of time than necessary. You caught him doing so several times through the camera lens, whether he realized it or not.

When the meeting ended an hour later, everyone was quick to get up and leave so they could go home. Packing away the camera, you assumed you were alone until you heard footsteps walk up from behind.

With the camera bag on your shoulder, you turned around to the source. "Is there something you needed, Igarashi-kaichou?"

"(L/N)-san, may I ask why you aren't wearing your uniform?" It came as a surprise to you that he knew who you were since there were so many students at Miyabigaoka and you never encountered the president in your three years of high school before now.

"I can't very well take pictures in a dress, now can I? That would be unladylike, especially when I have to take sports pictures in…" You looked down at your watch. "Fifteen minutes. If you'll excuse me, Igarashi-kaichou, I have to get going."

* * *

 **To be continued... by YOU! That's right. I want you, the readers, to come up with how it should end. Maybe consider using a time lapse or just continue from where it left off. PM your ending idea to me or put it in a review and I'll work on writing it out. You could even write and post the ending yourself! Just let me know if you do because I'd like to read and share it with everyone.**

 **I know the beginning was short but... I wanted to give you guys free reign of what kind of direction you want this to take. Happy plotting!**


	2. Part 2

With your camera set up and ready to go for the second time today, you begin taking pictures of the judo match that just started. You laid down on the floor and tilted the camera up to get a better shot of Miyabigaoka's judoka – who happened to be winning at the moment. Right as you took a photo, he turned his head and you could see his face more clearly. Your eyes widened behind the camera and your finger stopped applying pressure to the button that captures the pictures. It was Igarashi-kaichou.

After the match ended, you avoided looking at him as much as you possibly could. Doing that wasn't too difficult since you were focused on getting pictures of the other judokas during their matches but every so often you would see him out of your peripherals, staring at you.

When all the matches were over – and won by Miyabigaoka – the many spectators dissipated from the room. That left you alone, putting your camera into its bag and getting ready to leave.

A hand wrapped around your wrist, effectively spinning you around until your back landed against the wall. With your eyes firmly shut, a small and squeaky shriek came from your mouth. Well, you _thought_ you were alone.

Whoever it was had their eyes on you, you could feel it. Based on the hand still holding your wrist, you knew the person who grabbed you was male. The only person that came to mind was the president. Instantly, your eyes popped open and narrowed as you cast a glare at him.

"Is there something I can help you with, _kaichou_?" you spat out of irritation while trying to ignore the fact that his black dress shirt was unbuttoned and he had, clearly, just gotten out of the shower.

He smirked and leaned in closer. "I believe there is." Before allowing you another word, he closed the distance between the two of you with a searing kiss. The shock from how sudden it was prevented you from reacting. You were frozen on the spot.

Finally, you came to your senses and struggled to get free from his grasp. His hold was stronger but you did manage to stop the kiss. "What the _heck_ was that?" you shouted, furious at his actions, and his gaze intensified.

"That was for being a distraction during my match," he replied as if it should've been obvious to you.

You gave him an incredulous look as you laughed dryly. "Distraction? I was just doing my job and, from what I saw, it didn't matter anyway since you won." The smirk on his face grew, telling you that your comment only inflated his ego.

"I did win, didn't I? Then I guess that means it should be easy for me to do this." Before you could do anything, he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder.

Wriggling and hitting your hands against his back, you yelled at him, "Put me down, Igarashi!"

He hummed then gave an answer, clearly enjoying himself. "I don't want to, (F/N)-chan. I'd rather carry you just like this."

"Since you refuse to let go of me, could you at least grab the camera bag? I kind of need those pictures," you retorted while rolling your eyes. Letting out a sigh, he turned around and went back for the bag then walked out into the hall. Thank goodness it was well-after school hours. Having classmates see you being carried around – by the Student Council President of all people – is not something you wanted to happen.

"Igarashi, where are you going?" You were met with silence. He walked into a room and closed the door behind him. Your question was answered when you noticed the plaque that read "president" on the desk. This is his office.

The camera bag got put on the table in front of a couch. "What are we doing in here?" Again, no response. "Hey–!" Suddenly, you were laying on the couch and his lips were on yours for a second time. With him hovering just above you and practically holding you down, you had a difficult time trying to get out of this situation.

He didn't let up any and the longer he kissed you, the more you considered giving in. Eventually, you did just that. You could feel him smirk. Finally, you were able to breathe.

"Igarashi-kaichou…" you started to say, regret laced in your voice.

"Enough with the formalities, (F/N)-chan."

Tora leaned in again but you spoke before he got too far. "Tora-kun," you began, pausing because of the awkwardness you felt at being so informal. "We shouldn't. We shouldn't have the first time."

He got closer than he already was, close enough that your foreheads nearly touched. "And why not? You seemed to enjoy it."

"Because…" You placed your hands on his chest to keep him from moving forward. "Because I'm engaged." Whispering, you gave an apology and, after Tora quickly sat upright, stood up from the couch.

As you began to walk out of his office, you stopped midway. Glancing over your shoulder, you looked toward the ground. "Under better circumstances, things could have been different…" You resumed walking, leaving Tora behind as tears stung the corners of your eyes.

* * *

A week has gone by and you haven't been able to stop thinking back to Tora. It's taken a toll on your mood. The people that are constantly around you noticed that you're more quiet and tend to be in a daze often. You just brush them off, saying that you haven't been sleeping well.

All the yearbook staff left about an hour ago and you decided to stay late today, hoping to get some work done. By your standards, you've been slacking. There's a deadline coming up and you wanted to be sure everything was progressing enough to be completed on-time.

One of the staff just texted you, asking if they'd left something there. Checking around all the computers and coming up with nothing, you moved into the storage closet to check there. Nothing. As you texted them back, being around the cameras reminded you of something.

A gasp escaped your mouth. " _Crap_." How could it take this long for you to realize that you left the camera in Tora's office? You groaned.

"Forget something?"

His voice caused you to whip around with wide eyes as he stood there with a smirk and a hand holding up the camera bag. Tora started walking closer and you suddenly looked toward the floor.

"Thanks…" you mumbled, reaching out to take the bag but he placed it on the shelf behind you instead. Each of his hands rested against the shelving, effectively caging you in until he brought one of them up to cup your cheek and started leaning in. "We can't. I'm engaged, remember?"

"How could I forget? You are my fiancée after all."

Bewildered, you questioned him. "What are you talking about?"

"It took longer than I thought it would, but your parents simply made a delayed decision to take the better offer," he explained, the smirk on his face continuing to grow as you shook your head in disbelief. A few seconds later, you two were kissing in the secluded storage closet of the yearbook team's computer lab.


	3. Part 3

**Okay, this is the last part of this story. A few people kept asking for more so this is it! I'll still take suggestions for different endings, but if no one has any, then this will be the end... Enjoy!**

* * *

Tora dropped you off at home after you finished up in the computer lab. Not that you got much more work done with him being there. When you walked through the door of your house, your parents sat down to talk with you. That's when they told you about the change with your engagement. Although, thanks to Tora, you already knew.

"(L/N)-san, you seem to have cheered up quickly. Yesterday during our meeting, you were…"

Turning to face your fellow staff member, you smiled at him with an eyebrow raised. "I was… what?"

He pondered for a second while you looked at him expectantly. "Distracted."

Just as you were about to speak, there was a knock on the open door. Looking over, you saw the Vice President bowing in the doorway. "Maki-san, what can we do for you?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but (L/N)-san, kaichou would like a word with you right away."

"Of course." You turned your attention to the yearbook staff. "Keep up the good work. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Following Maki through the quiet halls and up the stairs to Tora's office, you wondered what this could be about. There couldn't be anything wrong, at least that you knew of. You were just curious. Although, you were only a few minutes from finding out.

Maki opened the door for you and you thanked him right before he closed it behind you.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Your fiancé was leaning against the front of his desk until he began moving towards you.

"My family is hosting a banquet this Saturday and I was told to invite my fiancée and her family." Reaching into the pocket of his jacket, he pulled out an envelope and handed it to you.

You donned a teasing grin. "I don't know why you're handing this to me then. You've never proposed."

"Very funny, (Y/N)," he said as he interlocked his fingers behind your back and pulled you closer.

"Ooh, someone dropped the honorifics," you continued to tease just seconds before your lips connected. "I should head back. I'll see you tomorrow." Another quick kiss and you were out the door.

* * *

At home that night, you ate an early dinner with your parents. They were filled with delight when you showed them the invitation for Saturday. After dinner, you went to your bedroom and started working on your homework. Not too long after dinner, someone knocked on your door.

"Come in."

"Miss," one of the maids started saying, making you turn away from your work and look at her. "This was just dropped off for you."

Eyeing the box she held out to you, you thanked her and she left. The box was covered in silver wrapping paper and had a plum colored ribbon tied around it into a bow. Tugging on one end of the ribbon, you undid the bow and tore through the paper. Opening the lid, you gasped then caught sight of the card.

' _Wear this on Saturday. – IT_ '

Gently, you pulled the golden evening gown out and smiled bright as you held it up against yourself while looking in your full-length mirror. You couldn't wait to wear it.

* * *

Once again, you were standing in front of your mirror. This time, instead of holding the dress up, you were wearing it. A maid helped you zip it up in the back and now both of you were admiring it. Because it was a mermaid style, the fabric accentuated your curves while still allowing plenty of room for your legs to move freely.

"You look positively radiant, miss."

Beaming at the maid, you thanked her and hurried to the front door where your parents were waiting. They both complimented you and your mom even teared up a bit. She couldn't believe how quickly time passed. To her, it felt like you were just a little girl days ago. Yet, here you are an engaged young woman. It especially hit her when you all arrived at the banquet.

The Igarashis were welcoming their guests as they flowed into the hotel ballroom. Tora noticed you walking closer before his parents did and sent a quick wink in your direction. Smiling back, you rolled your eyes.

After exchanging the proper greetings, Mr. Igarashi looked over at Tora. "Why don't you go ahead and escort Ms. (L/N) in?" He didn't wait for a response and resumed conversing with your parents.

Extending his arm out to you, you hooked your hand inside the crook of Tora's elbow and he guided you further into the ballroom.

"You look stunning in the dress I picked out for you." A playful smirk grew on his face.

"How did you even know what size I wear?" you questioned him, full of curiosity.

"I peeked at the tag on your shirt that day in the computer lab when I brought the camera back to you."

Mouth agape, you shook your head. "I can't believe you!" You paused for a moment. "Well, on second thought, I can. Anyway, thank you. I love it."

The song changed, and Tora extended his hand to you. "Care to dance?"

"Of course." You smiled at him, then giggled as he pulled you onto the dancefloor.

During the dance, you saw several girls glaring at you but you didn't pay them any attention. Instead, you listened to the comments being made by some of the Igarashis' other business partners. Most of those people were middle-aged and saying favorable things about the two of you dancing together.

At the end of the song, Tora quickly led you to an empty balcony. A curious look settled on your face, then turned to surprise in an instant. He had gotten down on one knee.

"You said I never proposed. Well, here it is. (L/N) (Y/N), will you marry me?" Pulling a small box out, he opened it to reveal a glistening ring.

"Yes!" Leaping forward, you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him.


End file.
